


rainy i love yous and unfinished books

by NoodlePie



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, LITG, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Oral Sex, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game), Sex, Smut, noah x mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlePie/pseuds/NoodlePie
Summary: Artemis falls asleep in Noah's arms only to be awoken by the thunders of the rain outside and her boyfriend's snoring, so there is only one way to solve her issue. ;)





	rainy i love yous and unfinished books

**Author's Note:**

> This sets time a few months in the future of the dusty i love yous. I have been feeling a little overwhelmed with the original story lately as the game hasn't been giving us many answers, so I've put it on a little pause but found myself craving these two dorks way too desperately to not write about them at all. Apparently, I can't write any angst with them, so I'm giving you all some fluff and smut since they are just sooOooOooOO in loooooveeeeeeeeeeee. Also it's been raining lately and I felt like that's a very Noah and Artemis mood hence the weather described.

Many things had changed since the first autumn rain on the day Artemis had gone to the library for the first time. For one, she was spending a lot more time in Noah’s flat to the point where it felt like they were basically living together without even having the sit-down conversation about it. The beginning of it had been Noah suggesting to buy her a pink-glitter toothbrush, which was a pretty solid relationship milestone, half as a joke but then he actually had thrown it in the shopping cart, so she had accepted it with a wide smile and a sloppy kiss on his cheek. The second step had been some of her clothes stacking in his laundry basket and him carefully washing them when she was gone and tightly putting them away in his wardrobe until the stack had become big enough to earn a shelf of her own in his wardrobe, so every time he opened the door to get his outfit out, it put a smirk on his face. He liked her presence in his house and he knew that she didn’t like being home alone, so any time she didn’t have any early morning classes she just stayed over his and some days they spent over hers. 

The days had gone rainier and colder and the two of them had grown way closer. Artemis’ favorite evenings were the ones when it poured heavily and they cracked the window open so they can enjoy the sound of raindrops hitting the streets and the gutters and Noah sat down on the couch with a book in hand and waved her suggestively to snuggle up next to him or lay down on his lap. Yeah, those were the moments. Neither one of them really remembered the old bitter taste of the Villa or the drama that had followed. It was just Noah, her and whoever decided to be their friend. Especially after all the shit that had unraveled upon them after announcing their official relationship, there wasn’t much that could impress or stand between them anymore. 

One of those rainy nights, Artemis was laying on his lap, his slender fingers running through her orange locks of hair while reading yet another story to her. Was it Alice? Maybe the Andromeda Strain? It could have been Winnie the Pooh for all she knew, her brain couldn’t connect the words at that moment but his voice soothed her like a warm hug in a stressful day. Her life, even with Noah by her side, had gone significantly more strained. More work, more classes, more lessons, more calls, more publicity. More people that she had to please. 

Not Noah though. He never expected her to entertain him, if anything, he always tried to make her smile whenever she let out that deep long sigh of hers and buried her face in her palms. “I thought it would get easier with time.” she had said so many times, after every annoying interview that had asked all the same questions. What’s next for her and Noah? Do they live together? Does his family approve of her? Did they get a new pet? Sure, the money was good. Neither one of them struggled and he even managed to help out his family and her student bills were taken care of on time. That had been the only reason they accepted all the offers. That and the love they had for their best buddies from the show because the collaborations were always fun no matter the check. 

“Are you asleep?” Noah whispered and slightly straightened up to see if her eyes were closed. 

“No. “ she replied and turned around to smile at him. God, she could never get used to that view. He was holding the book he had been reading with his right hand while his left was on duty on her hair and he had his reading glasses on. Damn the glasses. Not only that but he was looking at her with a smile that could melt glaciers and accelerate global warming with a deadly rate. “I have to say, I’ve no idea what you’re reading but I know it’s my favorite book.” 

“You say this about every book I read to you, babe.” he huffed and raised an eyebrow jokingly. 

“Do I? Hm, imagine what a great reader you are then.” 

He shook his head at her and stroked her cheekbone, her hazel eyes were giving in under his gentle touch, slowly closing as she was falling asleep. 

“Maybe we should move to bed? You will be way more comfortable there. We don’t even have to read if you don’t want to.” he urged and set the book aside, one finger still between the pages.

“Noooooo. I like it when you read. I’m awake, I promise.” she yawned widely right after saying that and tried to open one eye to look at his beautiful face again but failed miserably. Noah sat there frozen for a second, trying to take in the image of her dozing off on his lap, joy pouring out of his heart and filling his whole body up to his nose. That had to be the calmest he’d ever seen her in the past few months. Especially with the sound of the rain coming from outside that enhanced everything dramatically. His thumb traced the outlines of her face, starting from her temple down to her jaw and ending on her chin then moved to the soft borders of her lips that moved to kiss his fingertip before losing the final battle with the urge to fall asleep. 

“Alright, let’s get you to bed, princess. “

He left the book on the tea table in front of them on the little tower he had stacked from doing the same thing every evening and slid his arms under her to take her to bed. As he stood up, she put an arm around his neck and mumbled something inaudible, mostly asleep but still somewhat aware of her surroundings.

The bedroom had become chilly with the windows wide open and the cold fall wind barging inside as the rain was picking up almost angrily. 

As soon as he placed her body on the bed, she snuggled up under the fluffy blanket and outstretched her arm to look for him a second after the had pulled away. 

“Nnnoooaaahh…” she quietly called and settled on her side of the bed. 

“I’m coming in a second, babe.” he responded, confident that she couldn’t hear him anymore but he didn’t have the heart to ignore her. If he had to choose only one thing to do for the rest of his life, tucking her in bed and kissing her goodnight was surely on the top of his list and second place was doing the same for their kids one day, whenever they decided to have any. 

He threw his clothes on a chair and snuck in bed, impatient to be close to her even if she was traveling in some dreamy dimension. 

“I love you.” he whispered, unexpecting a reply. Truth was, they hadn’t stepped over the “L word” ledge yet even if they both knew they felt it. There wasn’t even something they were waiting for, except the perfect moment to serve it and that had felt like it to him then. 

No response. 

She surely was asleep, Noah thought. Her breathing was deep and even and her body was relaxed. Nothing gave a sign that she could be awake. 

He set an alarm for a reasonable hour that let them both sleep in but wasn’t too late either. Saturday was their one mutual day off after they had decided to change their schedules to devote one day of the week exclusively to each other and most of the time they just spent it hanging out at home or going to a new museum in London or sometimes they got drunk and tried to paint together which never resulted in actual masterpieces but one of them always made it to a wall in either of their flats. Either way, no Saturday was wasted if it was spent with her, in his books. 

As soon as she felt his presence under the covers, she moved towards him and wrapped an arm around his waist. That was a new thing they had started doing where Noah was the tiny spoon even if he was significantly bigger than her and it had felt natural in an odd but adorable way as she literally needed to also put a leg over him to feel like she was properly hugging him. 

Their sleep was sound until a loud thunder had shaken the sky and also Artemis. She jumped in bed, as if awakened by a nightmare. Noah hadn’t moved and his even snoring was somehow, to Artemis’ surprise, muted by the storm that was raging outside. At that point, she had gone used to any sound he made while asleep and she even found him cute or maybe she was just too in love with him to mind anything that could be potentially annoying. 

She got out of bed and walked to the small bathroom in the dark, her palms rubbing her eyes and feet dragging. Her brain was blank as it was slowly becoming awake but she always fixed her eyes on that one R2D2 vinyl figure he had put under the mirror on the little glass shelf next to their toothbrush cup. Her eyes always ended up wandering off in its direction and she had developed a habit to tap its head every time after washing her hands. This time was no exception. The apartment was full of the little things and all sorts of other collectible sculptures from different books, games, movies and tv shows, the only thing that had been missing were all the Squiddles that Noah had given away but they had collectively decided to start collecting them again as something they did together and refused to let the memories of Hope ruin the one thing he had loved long before he ever even met her. So one by one, every once in a while one of them would bring home a new little family member of the damn things. Artemis had even found a pair of Squiddles slippers that she had bought for him as a joke and she swore that the most adorable thing she had ever seen in her whole life was the image of sleepy Noah, making tea for both of them in the morning, only wearing his underwear and the stupid slippers. He loved them and occasionally, when she wasn’t around, took more aggressive steps to see the little plush tentacles dangle. 

Artemis made her way back to bed, this time more awake and she found Noah sleeping on his back instead of his side, definitely snoring louder in a bizarre rhythm with the weather which meant she didn’t have good odds to go back to sleep but she could at least try. 

Unfortunately, her attempts were left with utter failure and she just stared at her sleeping boyfriend, wondering what he was dreaming about.  _ He looks so peaceful and beautiful _ , she thought. Well, she thought he was always absolutely stunning. Even that one time he had gotten terribly sick and ended up throwing up with a stuffy nose for a whole week. He had felt so bad because it had fallen exactly on their two month anniversary and they had planned a two day trip to Disneyland Paris. “Disneyland isn’t going anywhere, lover. I don’t want you to die on the way. “ Artemis had told him when he had still tried to go. She ended up driving to her place and back to get all the blankets, pillows and fairy lights she had and had built him the biggest, most luxurious blanket fort that spread across his whole living room. Neither one of them had the courage to take it down more than a week after she had first built it, so once he was feeling better, Noah had invited his siblings over for a movie night inside the fort and that had been the time Artemis met his family for the first time and they had all become friends from the get go. 

“Babe? Baaaaaabe. “ she called and pushed him lightly. Noah didn’t react. “Noah, wake up. “ 

Nothing. 

Artemis huffed and decided to use a different approach that had been proven to work and had a 100% success rate in ending in a pleasant for both of them way. 

She started by kissing his cheek and then slowly kissed down his jaw and his neck. His skin was burning hot from the deep slumber, the snoring sounds filled her ears as she covered the curve of his neck with more kisses and once she started softly biting and ran a hand down his soft chest, he mumbled something. However it wasn’t enough to fully wake him up. The proud grin on her face disappeared as soon as he fell back in his regular breathing, so the situation called for more desperate measures but not yet the most desperate.She leaned on her left elbow and her nails traced down his torso and felt the muscles tense up under her touch. Immaculate creation, she thought. Pure work of art. She slowed down once her fingers reached the brim of his black boxers, very tempted to proceed moving south. 

This time her lips touched his, her index finger slid under the elastic band of his underwear and moved along it, giving him another chance to react. 

“You just won’t let me sleep until you get what you want,will you?” he finally rasped out with a heavy voice. His eyes remained close but he moved one arm under her and whisked her close. 

“Would you like me to let you sleep?” 

“Not at all.” he smirked lazily and finally looked at her. The only light in the room was coming from the street lamps outside and the liquid shadows from the rain that dripped down the windows reflected on her face making her a living painting. 

“Good, because your decrepit snoring isn’t letting me sleep either. It’s only fair if we’re both awake and struggling.”

“I’m sorry, babe. “ he pulled her face gently with an index under her chin and kissed her apologetically. The kiss became longer and their tongues moved with more vigor and demand. “But you’re right. Maybe we should  _ struggle _ a little bit.”

“Where were we?” she interrupted. 

“I think your hand was doing something.” 

“Right. “ 

Her hand finally slid under and made him wince for a second until he adjusted to her colder skin.  _ Serves him right,  _ she giggled but once she took hold of his dick, her mouth fell open. 

“What’s going on in that head of yours, seriously?” she gasped. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he replied sarcastically and started tickling her back while she slowly teased him with her hand. She murmured proudly as he was getting harder and harder and she could see the change in his expression from sleepy to flustered. Maybe she could do a little more, she mused and sharply yanked the blankets off of them, exposing their bare bodies to the chill in the room.

“What are you doing?” he asked, his comfort clearly ruined. 

“Shhh!” 

Artemis broke free of his embrace and climbed on top of him and although she enjoyed the angle when she was directly on top of him, that wasn’t the point at that moment, so she grinded on his hard dick sensually, forcing a groan out of his mouth and slid her butt down to around his knees. Based on the shock that drew on his face, he had got the hint and lifted himself a bit when she reached to take his underwear off. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy bringing him pleasure that way, but she wanted to keep it for when she was inspired to do it and could manage to put all of her thirst and skill into it. Additionally, Noah wasn’t the kind of man to ask for such favors, so any time she decided to do it out of her free will, was a phenomenal day and he made sure to make it up to her one way or another. 

She wrapped her fingers around him and adjusted herself. His chest was suddenly moving rapidly in quiet anticipation while his eyes tried to focus on her and watch her every move. Once she lowered herself and opened her lips to take him in, he held his breath and didn’t let go until her warm breath spilled all over his skin and her tongue touched the tip of his dick. His back arched upwards as she moved slowly downwards, taking his full length until it hit her throat where she stopped for a second before pulling back. She went down again and again, each time going deeper, earning herself a louder moan from him. He wasn’t even trying to contain it at that point and any sound of pleasure that left his mouth made her wetter and wetter. His thigh muscles clenched under her weight and he grabbed the sheets swiftly as he got closer and closer to the finish line. He had lost control of his own body and had given up to her power and impeccable skills. 

Noah looked down at her to find her already watching him with a pleased glint in her eyes as she worked her way and with a deep sigh, he tried to gather himself and open the drawer of his nightstand and snatch a condom from the little box. 

“Fuck..” he swore in another loss of control as she sucked a little harder. He rarely ever swore and whenever he did, was well deserved so that was a big teller that her mouth was doing all the right things and if anything, the picture of him moaning, swearing and the bothered expression on his face motivated her even more to give him everything she had and was.

Artemis raised an eyebrow in surprise when she saw the shiny wrapper in his palm but didn’t stop until he wanted her to. 

And a big part of him didn’t want to at all, but he also didn’t want to wrap it all up, so he laced his fingers in her hair and pulled gently in a sign for her to pause. 

“Come here.“ he ordered with a low even voice and she obeyed immediately. He took a second to rip the foil while she was pulling herself up and when the condom was on, he ordered again. “Take these off.” His hand gestured to her panties. She liked it when he was firm and dominant and usually what she loved even more was to be bratty and pull the lines of his limits but she was way too thirsty that morning. The dark blue lace flew across the room and she found her spot on top of him again. His right hand caressed her leg gently and settled on her waist to aid her down and go inside her. She leaned on his muscular torso and they both whimpered uncontrollably when their bodies merged. Since they were already both on edge, neither one of them had the patience to go soft and slow. Artemis had already been dripping with excitement before her mouth had even touched him and the vision of his pleasured self that she had observed had prepared her better than anything could. 

Cold shivers ran down her body every time he hit the top of her special spot, supported by soft breathy moans that she battled to quiet down, scared that she might wake the neighbours if she let out a louder sound. He took a moment to worship her body with his hands, exploring every inch and curve of her skin, lingering a little longer on her breasts before settling them tightly on her waist to keep her steady as she moved around him in different shapes and movements, making him lose perception of where they even were. His gaze traveled back and forth between her face, her pussy and once he felt the strong wave of pleasure approach him, it moved to the ceiling, only leaving him with the sound of his own and her moans. 

“Oh my fucking god, Noah..” she screamed overtaken by an orgasm. She kept grinding on him until they both had their turn and her muscles couldn’t keep her standing anymore. 

She fell next to him, breathing heavily and they lay there for a long moment to catch their breaths before heading to the trash can and the bathroom together to brush their teeth and throw Artemis’ sweaty t-shirt in the laundry basket. 

The rain hadn’t stopped for a second through the whole night, so once they were back in bed, it was even cozier than before since they were pleasantly tired again and there were still some solid hours before it was time for their alarm. 

“Do we know what we’re doing today?” she whispered, tightly snuggled in his arms. 

“We can figure it out later. We can go to some new library in London we haven’t gone before?” he replied, holding a giggle and tracing long lines from her shoulder to her thighs and back with his fingers.

“You’re kidding.” she cut off. Not that she didn’t adore libraries as much as he did but after spending so much time inside them studying for her exams instead of immersing her mind in a favorite book, she was in need of a mental break from huge rooms filled with books for at least one Saturday. 

Noah tittered and planted a kiss on her forehead lovingly. She was holding him so closely that he felt her chest clench and release anxiously and after a second she looked up, trying to find his eyes even in the darkness, clearly eager to say something but unsure if she should.

“I love you too. I don’t think I said it back earlier.” she finally whispered.

Noah found himself unable to do anything at that moment but smile widely and cover her whole face and neck with kisses and after she ran out of breath giggling they nestled in each other’s arms and fell asleep to the pouring rain. 


End file.
